Dear Russell T Davies
by evanida
Summary: An overall display of distaste for the Creator of Torchwood, and the resurrector of Doctor Who. For Janto fans, Gwack Haters, and people who dislike the turn the show has taken


**OSWALD JONES! REALLY RTD! REALLY! "Jones is a convicted murderer and pedophile" Well, that's just fabulous. I just hope he doesn't make coffee. I understand the re-using of names...BUT YOU KILLED IANTO! Ianto JONES! The marvelous teaboy...Ring a bell! **Why not kill Gwen? I don't like Gwen...She's just...Not GWEN! And yes, I am using the welsh word there...she is anything but gwen! Why did you name her that? Was it funny? Probably... And, why do you always forget Jack's ear piece? like, really, the others have cool little wraparound thingies (Which totally makes Ianto look like secret service) but, Jack's ear is empty! He touches his ear, and BAM! He can hear over the com system! Sometimes, he has his really awesome silver one, which makes the show awesome... I have no Idea why anyone is a Gwack...Guh-wack...I mean when you have the option of Janto, which just sounds awesome, and then GWACK! It's like a duck. Although, they would have very cute children...NO! GWACKY THOUGHTS! BEGONE! AND Tosh, and Owen! They're both dead. Owen just didn't stop running around for what? six episdoes? After he died...And tosh...SHE DIDN'T have to die. None of them (Except maybe Stephen) Had to die! But no! Lets go kill all the wonderful people (Ddim dwp gwen) but Ianto, and Tosh, and Owen! And for what? So Jack can go meet someone called Alonzo! Who, by the way, has very large ears, much like the ninth doctor! I see why ten told Jack who Alonzo was! Big eared (even ex-big eared) people have to stick together! FYI Alonzo, Jack isn't paper, and he is not slightly psychic! He is just being Captain Cheese Curd! RTD Should've brought Mickey mouse in for season four...But No! Lets get some Creep called Oswald Jones! Mickey's awesome, and he's married to Martha, which BTW, what ever happened to Tom? One minute (Well, one show..er series...er whatever) She's engaged to him, and the next she's Ms. Jones-Smith...WHAT happened to Tom the pediatrician? Did he die in Africa or something? Did you forget about him? Did you think people didn't like him? Mayhaps you did. "He's not just a teaboy,  
He's Torchwood teaboy  
And he's bloody marvelous!" —Technicolor Chaos "Lloyd in the Void"

Ianto is fantastic. RTD never should have killed him. Kill Gwen, for crying out loud! She is not a good character, and why anyone would like her is completely beyond me. Now Jack is all sad, and you have some creep who is a pedophile and a murderer called Oswald Jones...JONES! Do not give my beloved teaboy's name to some creep! And the others are CIA Agents! REALLY? And to think...RTD used to be my favorite Doctor Who writer... NOT ANYMORE! Stephen Moffat writes better involved, though scary, episodes, where the doctor actually has to work to fix things, not say some complex words, and flick a switch or two...Though, I'm not exactly happy with Eleven...Bow ties, and Fezzes, are cool. Though, Fish sticks and custard is a treat I do not delight in. It's a good thing they used coconut cakes, and custard when filming. I am slightly less grossed out. Though, I have met a Whovian who tried Eleven's favorite food...and liked it. EW! Not for me, I suppose. BUT RTD killed Ianto! and almost killed Donna...TWICE! Well, more than twice, in fact companions get nearly killed on a daily (erm episodely) basis! But, Donna almost got her brain burned up, and could still get her brain burned up at any given second. Why did Jack go swanning off after COE? And leave a pregnant Gwen and erm... a Slightly less then capable Rhys to look after Cardiff? The place with the rift...Which is just a scar (thanks to Gwyneth..erm Gwen's Ancestor. Played by the same actress)(Gwyneth is a really dumb name...It uses the masculine form of Gwen... And it's a girls name) Anywho, Jack went swanning off, and are we even sure that baby's Rhys's? It could easily have been Owen's! But...That was more than three weeks before COE as Owen was DEAD for half of season 2... Still on the fact that they named her Gwen. Does no one care about what names mean? TORCHWOOD NEEDS IANTO TO FUNCTION!

But no! Make the immortal loose his teaboy, and any JANTO fans loose their teaboy...I predict series four will be Gwackish. Ignore the fact that Gwen and Rhys are going to be married, with a child. I think that the baby should be a boy, and Grhys (hehe, Grease!) Should name their child Ianto, then Ianto should come back (IMMORTAL, RTD, the Teaboy's IMMORTAL, Got it?) and be the god father of little Ianto! Then, Gwen should die, because I really don't like her, and her character is so "Caring". It got old really fast RTD. OSWALD JONES! GAH! Poor, forgotten Teaboy and Tom. I feel bad for Tom. No explanation. Just POOF! Martha's Mickey's now. Discarded...The tin dog...The broken tin dog that is! ooh! He now knows exactly how Mickey Boy felt in what? Season one? Two? Two, I think. I think Martha is still pining over the doctor. That's why she discarded Tom; he reminded her of the Year That Never Was! Why'd she get engaged to him in the first place, if she was just going to switch hubbies? Ianto never was just a blip in time for Jack! YAY for deadline ending! Now we all know coma patients can hear us! Or maybe Jack's just special. Yeah. Jack's probably just special.


End file.
